warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fehler in den Warrior Cats-Büchern/Rechtschreibung
Die ist eine Übersicht über alle Übersetzungs-, Rechtschreib-, Grammatik- und Ausdrucksfehler. Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis *''Hörbuch: Sandpfote wird zu Gelbpfote und dann zu Gelbwind *Seite 12, 29, 55: Jahre eigentlich "Blattwechsel" **Seite 55: Rotschweif ist viele Jahre lang ihr Stellvertreter gewesen. (Jahre sonst als Blattwechsel angegeben) *Seite 18: Wulles schwarze Nase wurde weggelassen (Original: S. 10) *Seite 61: die Ältesten sagen Vollmond statt Mondhoch (bevor der Zweite Anführer gewählt werden muss) (Original: Mondhoch, S.51) *Seite 73: "Sind wir am jetzt Waldrand?", fragte er. (-> am und jetzt müssten vertauscht werden) *Seite 115: "Wie ich schon gesagt haben: (...)" -> eigentlich: "Wie ich schon gesagt habe: (...)" *Seite 214: Gelbzahn soll gelbes Fell haben *Dann gibt noch Zitate die für die Katzen eigentlich nicht in frage kommen sollten, da sie sehr menschenbezogen sind: **Seite 79: "...auf deinen Teller legen..." **Seite 116: "Drück mir die Daumen!" **Seite 169: Wir werden ihnen zeigen, dass wir nicht so weich sind wie diese Waschlappen vom WindClan! - Original: yellow-bellied: Memmen wäre bessere übersetzung gewesen (Original: S.152) **Seite 206: Tigerkralle als Blaustern ein Leben verliert "Ihr Leben liegt jetzt in den Händen des SternenClans." *Seite 220: Rabenpfote hat grüne Augen ''Feuer und Eis *''Hörbuch: Sandpfote wird Gelbpfote, Sandsturm wird Gelbwind *Seite 19: Sandpfote – hell orangefarben (beschrieben - möglich) *Seite 53: Kurzschweif wird Halbschweif genannt *Seite 165: Sturmwind wird als gestreift bezeichnet (in den deutschen Büchern ist er gescheckt) *Seite 304: Flickenfell statt Flickenpelz *"Vorsicht! Da sind Menschen...", sagt Riesenstern im Prolog. ''Geheimnis des Waldes *Seite 9: Grauteich dünne, gaue statt dünne graue *Seite 17: Tigerkralle wird als grau bezeichnet, eigtl. getigert *Seite 110: Maispfote wird mit Rußpfote verwechselt, als Farnpfote verletzt ist: ,,Komm Farnpfote. Wir bringen dich zu Maispfote“ *Seite 158: Silberfluss wird mit grünen Augen beschrieben *Seite 192: Blaustern gibt Rußpelz ihren vollständigen Namen (Krieger/Heilernamen), das ist im englischen nicht so, dazu ist nur der Heiler am Mondstein/teich befugt *Seite 201: …Sandsturms hellgoldene Augen, eigentl. grüne *Seite 257: Graustreif wird Graustern genannt *Seite 253, 309: Distelklaue, Distelkralle *Seite 308: Tigerkralle wird Tigerklaue genannt *Seite 328: Frischblüte soll sich um Graustreifs Junge kümmern, in Vor dem Sturm tut dies aber Moospelz *Seite 329: Kinder statt Jungen Vor dem Sturm *Seite 9: Grauteich dünne, gaue statt dünne graue *Seite 23: ... sie sollten im ''Stamm ihrer verstorbenen Mutter ... (Der FlussClan wird als Stamm bezeichnet) *Seite 26: Feuerstern blinzelte der orangefarbene Kätzin (Sandsturm) dankbar zu... *Seite 29: ... sich gegen den eigenen Stamm wendet... (Auch DonnerClan als Stamm bezeichnet) *Seite 173: "Noch nie hat es so einen Sommer gegeben." -> müsste eigentlich Blattgrüne heißen *Seite 180: "'Zweibeiner'", keuchte Flickenpelz, als sie den Fuß der Schlucht erreichte. -> entweder fehlt beim "erreichte" das "n" am Ende, oder Flickenpelz wird als Kätzin beschrieben. *Seite 182: Einauge ein Kater, eigtl. eine Kätzin *Seite 196: Standsturm statt Sandsturm *Seite 203: Tierkralle statt Tigerkralle *Seite 264: "Dunkelstreif sollte die Nachricht verkündet." -> eigentlich verkünden *'Hörbuch Lesefehler:' **Dornenpfote wird mal als Donnerpfote gelesen **S.107 – statt: ,,Was meint sie damit?, dachte Feuerherz … „ und im hörbuch wird gelesen:,,Was meint sie damit?, dachte Blaustern… „ ''Gefährliche Spuren *Hierarchie: Grauteich gaue statt graue *Seite 41: Weißpelz nennt Maispfote und Wolkenpfote Kinder *Seite 66: Rußpelz erzählt, dass sie bei Neumond auf eine Heilerversammlung geht statt Halbmond *Seite 68: Tiefnase statt Triefnase *Seite 82, 95: Feuerherz wird Feuerstern genannt *Seite 113/114: zweimal Kinder statt Jungen *Seite 136: "das kleine Brombeerjunge" -> eigentlich: der kleine Brombeerjunges *Seite 161: Riesenstern wird als Anführer des SchattenClans bezeichnet *Seite 170, 188: Kinder statt Jungen *Seite 205: Wiesenpfote statt Wieselpfote *Seite 245: "...damit sie mit einen Kriegername vor den SternenClan treten kann." -> eigentlich mit ''einem Kriegernamen *Seite 257: Bernsteinpfote soll rotes Fell haben *Seite 271: Wolkenschweif wird zu Wolkenpelz ''Stunde der Finsternis *Seite 23: Sandsturm wird als rot beschrieben, eigentl. ist sie rotbraun *Seite 49: Als Feuerherz das Lager verlässt, kommt Graustreif ihm hinterher und boxt ihm in die Schulter - Katzen können nicht boxen... *Seite 85: Dornenpfote wird als roter Krieger bezeichnet *Seite 101: Ampferjunges wird mit ihm bezeichnet als Dunkelstreif sich über sie beugt --> kann aber auch für das Junge gemeint sein", eigentl. ist Ampferjunges gemeint *Seite 131: Farnpelz wird als rot bezeichnet (roter Idiot) *Seite 137: Dunkelstreif soll den FlussClan verlassen haben, eigentl. DonnerClan *Seite 274: das kleine Ampferjunge -> eigentlich die kleine Ampferjunges *Seite 304: Fleckenschweif wird zu Tupfenschweif *Seite 304: Mikuschs Hof wird zu Mikuschs Farm Staffel 2 Mitternacht *Seite 29: Bombeerkralle statt Brombeerkralle *Seite 32: Wolkenschweif sagt, die anderen bekommen eine gute ''Mütze Schlaf, dabei kennen Katzen keine Mützen *Seite 47: Sonnenfelsen, sie waren bei den Schlangenfelsen. *Seite 116: Leopardenfell statt Leopardenstern *Seite 120: WindClan wird mit DonnerClan verwechselt, als Krähenpfote auftaucht *Seite 144: "Aber was um Himmels Willen konnte das sein?" -> eigentlich "um des SternenClans Willen", da die Katzen nicht an Gott/den Himmel glauben bzw. kennen *Seite 155: "Schließlich waren sie im gleichen Boot, ..." -> Nur wenige Katzen kennen den Begriff Boot, dieses Sprichwort kennen sie allerdings erst recht nicht. *Seite 211: Mondstern, eigentl. Mondstein ''Mondschein *''Hörbuch: ''Sturmpfote statt Sturmpelz *Seite 101: Kinder statt Junge *Seite 205: "Es hat immer schon vier Clans gegen." -> gegeben statt gegen *Seite 238: "Dann bleib doch draußen und lasst dich nass regnen." -> lass statt lasst *Seite 269: "Komm weiter, lass uns bei der Grenze zum SchattenClan nach Kräutern suchen. Wir gehen so weit wie möglich weg von diesen grässlichen Monstern." -> FlussClan statt SchattenClan Morgenröte *Seite 79: Fluss-Clan statt FlussClan *Seite 81: Kohle heißt Ruß *Seite 112: Eichhornpfote wird als Schülerin Eichhornpelz genannt *Seite 115: Blattpfote wird mit Eichhornpfote verwechselt *Seite 148: Feuerherz statt Feuerstern *Seite 188, 242: Leopardenstern wird Leopardenfell genannt *Seite 242: FlussClanKatzen statt FlussClan-Katzen *Seite 242: Triefnases graues Fell *Seite 244: Schattenpelz, eine ältere FlussClan-Kätzin... *Seite 246: Leopardenstern sagt, Schattenpelz wäre zu alt für die Reise, dabei ist sie noch sehr jung. *Seite 263: Krähenpfote wird als Krieger beschrieben *Seite 279: ''"Sie beobachtete, wie Sandsturm ihre Wange an die ihrs Vater drückte.." --> ihres statt ihrs und bei Vater ist kein S am Ende *Seite 290: "Da, vor uns',' ist ein Gehölz." -> ein Komma zu viel *Seite 350: dem ''scheidenden Clans... Sternenglanz *Seite 24: Schwarz''kralle statt Schwarz''stern'' *Seite 38: Krähenpfote nickte zustimmend. *Seite.38:Feuerstein statt Feuerstern *Seite 46: Blattpfote blinzelte. "Doch, mir geht's geht. ..." *Seite 91: Krähenpfote, eigentl. Krähenfeder *Seite 111: Habichtforst statt Habichtfrost *Seite 180: Kinder statt Jungen *Seite 223: Graustreif wird Graustern genannt, Tigerstern wird Tigerkralle genannt *Seite 231: Blattpfote, eigentl. Blattsee *Seite 241: cremfarben statt cremefarben *Seite 321: Blattpfote statt Blattsee (2x) ''Dämmerung *Seite 19: Tigerkralle statt Tigerstern *Seite 70: Eichenflug statt Eichhornschweif *Seite 115: Morgenblume aus dem WindClan statt FlussClan. *Seite 127: Birkenjunges wird als grau beschrieben *Seite 174: Kräuselpfote wird als Kätzin bezeichnet *Seite 177: Fischjunges wird als schwarz beschrieben *Seite 179: Kräuselpfote wird als silbern beschrieben *Seite 187: Buchenpfote wird als Junges bezeichnet *Seite 203: Schwarzkralle statt Schwarzstern *Seite 208: Eschenkralle wird als gelbbraun beschrieben *Seite 255: Eichhornpfote nahm an... statt Eichhornschweif. *Mottenflügel wird mehrmals mit blauen Augen beschrieben Sonnenuntergang *Seite 161: Feuerstern wird Feuerpelz genannt *Seite 198: lasssen statt lassen *Seite 239: Schwarz''kralle statt Schwarzstern *Seite 269: Sturmpelz wird mit blauen Augen beschrieben. Staffel 3 ''Der geheime Blick *Seite 77: "Ihr Jungen hockten dicht vor dem Schülerbau und blinzelnten sich den Schlaf aus den Augen." -> Ihr'e''' statt Ihr *Seite 119: "Löwenpfote war inzwischen mit Aschenpelz zurückgekehrt und er könnte hören, was sie in der Mitte der Lichtung sagten." -> eigentlich "er k'''o'nnte'' hören,..." *Seite 124: Häherpfote wird Häherjunges genannt, obwohl er da schon seinen Schülernamen angenommen hat. *Seite 135: "Krähenfeders Begrüßung fiel knapp aus, aber jetzt konnte Krähenfeder zum ersten Mal noch ein Gefühl außer Verärgerung unter dem Pelz des WindClan-Kriegers entdecken." -> Statt dem zweiten Mal Krähenfeder müsste es Häherpfote sein ("...aber jetzt konnte Häherpfote zum ersten Mal...") *Seite 209: "Mitleid blitzte in Lichtherz´ Augen auf." -> Lichtherz hat nur ein Auge. *Seite 225: Distelpfote wird Distelfpote geschrieben. *Seite 246: "... deines ganze's' Clans ..." -> ganze'n' statt ganzes *Seite 252 und 254: Zunächst geht Sandsturm zusammen mit ihrer Schülerin Honigpfote und Graustreif auf Patrouille, kurz danach wird beschrieben, dass sie Feuerstern in seinem Bau die Ohren putzt, obwohl sie eigentlich noch auf Patrouille sein müsste. *Seite 294 "Hunden waren nirgends zu sehen." -> eigentlich: "Hunde waren nirgends zu sehen." *Seite 304: "... und Katzen korchen zögernd ins Freie." -> statt korchen krochen *Seite 357: "Dann erschallte ein Jaulen erschallte über dem Lager durch den Wald." -> Ein erschallen zu viel ''Fluss der Finsternis *Seite 29: Blattsee sitzt bei Rindengesicht und Mottenflügel, obwohl Mottenflügel noch gar nicht auf der Versammlung sein kann, da der FlussClan erst ein paar Augenblicke später eintrifft *Seite 73: Häherpfote will sich den Stock noch einmal an''schauen, dabei kann er außer im Traum nicht sehen. *Seite 113-117: Aschenpelz ist mit Wolkenschweif und Farnpelz bei Rußpfote, dabei war ursprünglich Spinnenbein und nicht Aschenpelz mit ihnen. *Seite 175: Schon bevor er ihn erreichte, sah er, dass es nicht der richtige Stock war. >>Wo sind die Kerben?<< , blaffte er. -> Häherpfote ist blind, und kann deshalb höchstens fühlen, ob der Stock der richtige ist *Seite 183: "Ober hast du Angst?" -> eigentlich oder *Seite 190: "Ein hübsche Variante." -> eigentlich eine *Seite 229: Blattsee wird nur mit Blatt übersetzt. *Seite 253-254: Logik-Fehler: Löwenpfote sorgt sich, dass seine Wunde - der Riss im Ohr - eventuell so gut verheilt, dass keine Narbe bleibt, obwohl er zuvor meinte, dass ihm sein Riss immer bleiben wird *Seite 279: Eisjunges und Fuchsjunges kamen aus der Kinderstube gstürzt. ->eigentlich g'e'''stürzt *Seite 334: "Feuerstern stand Schuler an Schulter...." -> eigentlich ''Schul't'er an Schulter ''Verbannt *Seite 96: "Aschenpfote stürzte sich auf Löwenpfote..." - eigentlich Aschen''pelz *Seite 151: "Nach dem Ärger um die verschwundenen WindClan-Jungen im letzten Jahr war die WindClan-Grenze immer noch ein heikles Gebiet." - die Katzen sagen "Blattwechsel" *Seite 213: "Auf einmal legte Distelpfote ihren Schwanz auf Häherpfotes Schulter, um ihn aufhalten." - es müsste auf'zu'halten heißen *Seite 308: "Löwenpfote und Windpfote'n''' (...)" - es müsste Windpfot'e'' heißen'' *Seite 331: "Direkt vor ihm hielt der braune Eindringling Schnips den jungen Zukünftigen Schrei zu Boden gedrückt und schlug mit seinen Krallen auf ihren Bauch ein." - Es muss "seinen" heißen ''Zeit der Dunkelheit *Seite 94: " "Hat das Eichhörnchen sie entdeckt?" "E'r ist noch am Boden", antwortete Löwenpfote." - es müsste e's' heißen *Seite 98: "Der Krieger hob an: "Sie wollte über einen umgefallenen Ba''us''tamm springen..." " - Bau'm'''stamm *Seite 138: Löwenpfote redet davon, wie er und seine Geschwister, als sie noch Junge waren, Jagd auf einen Fuchs gemacht haben, dabei waren es drei Fuchsjunge *Seite 170: "Nicht in den Tunnels" -> Tunnels statt Tunneln *Seite 195: Stein wird Fels genannt *Seite 355: Wurzeljunges wird als Kater bezeichnet Lange Schatten *Seite 34, 178 und 199: Wurzeljunges wird als Kater bezeichnet *Seite 69: Stil statt Sti'e'l *Seite 80: Kampfstern wird mit Fetzenstern übersetzt *Seite 100: Tigerpfote wird als goldfarben beschrieben *Seite 111: Mausefell wird als rauchbraun beschrieben *Seite 163: Graustreif wird von Häherpfote Graustern genannt. *Seite 181, 194, 206, 210, 219, 220, 236 und 240: Tunnels statt Tunnel *Seite 188: Farnpelz wird als rotbraun beschrieben *Seite 288: Rosenjunges wird als Kater beschrieben *Hörbuchfehler: **CD 3: Titel 11: 4:22: Wippender Farn wird Wippender Kater genannt. Sonnenaufgang :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler *Seite 24: ...und seine waren Ohren wachsam... (-> waren und Ohren müssten vertauscht werden) *Seite 76: "(...) wenn unsichtbare Augen jede ihrer Bewegung beobachteten!" -> eigentlich Bewegung'en''' *Seite 160-165: Grasbart wird als Kater bezeichnet *Seite 163: "(...) und packte dem Krieger mit den Vorderpfoten." -> eigentlich den Krieger bzw. die Kriegerin ''Fernes Echo *Seite 35, 46 und 170: "zweiter Anführer bzw. zweite Anführerin" -> "Zweite/r" muss großgeschrieben werden, da es ein Rang ist *Seite 209: "Die Wurzeln waren überall dort, wo es möglich war, eingeflochten worden '''war und bildete nun eine schützende Hülle um den alten Brombeerbusch." -> das "war" ist zu viel und es müsste "bildeten" sein Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission *Hörbuch: Weidenjunges wird zu Haseljunges *Seite 17: Wolkensterns statt Wolkenstern *Seite 142: „Der WolkenClan-Kater hat gesagt, es gebe einen Ort geben, an dem sie leben könnten.“ -> ein gebe zu viel *Seite 153: Feuerstern wird Feuersturm genannt *Seite 245: „Klingt so, als wären Katzen schon vor langer Zeit von hier weggegangen.“p -> zusammenhangloses p *Seite 329: Feuerstern wird zu Feuerstein *Seite 348: Feuerstern wird als goldbrauner Kater beschrieben *Seite 386: "Er würde sich später mit den Einzelläufern über diesen faszinierenden Aberglauben unterhalten, der, aus der alten Clan-Tradition stammen musste, ..." -> kein Komma nach dem ''der *Seite 444: Feuerstern wird zu Feuerkralle *Seite 540: Vogelflug bezeichnet die Katzen/ihre Nachkommen als Kinder ''Streifensterns Bestimmung *Seite 263: Schiefmaul wird Schiefpfote genannt (2×) *Seite 274: Weidenpfote wird Weidenjunges genannt *Seite 339: Weidenbrise wird Weidenpfote genannt *Seite 483: Betrete statt Betritt Blausterns Prophezeiung *Seite 139: "Das war eine Schlacht, die gekämpft werden mussten." -> ''musste statt mussten *Seite 212: "DiesenKampf mögen wir gewonnen haben, (...)" -> ein Leerzeichen zwischen Diesen und Kampf fehlt. *Seite 246: "Federbarts Augen blitzten" -> ein Punkt fehlt *Seite 278 und 351: Himbeerblätter werden mit Rhabarber übersetzt. *Seite 369: "Lasst uns einen Spaziergang machen." -> eigentlich Lass uns einen Spaziergang machen. *Seite 474: "(...), sie wollte sich erinnern, die Augenblick't'''e nachleben, (...)" -> ein t zu viel Das Schicksal des WolkenClans *Seite 45: Kinder statt Jungen *Seite 54: "Passt auf, wohin ihre eure Pfoten setzt." müsste eigentlich "Passt auf, wohin ''ihr eure Pfoten setzt." heißen. *Seite 74: "Ihr habt kein bisschen Arbeit geleistet und macht es den andere Katze nur noch schwerer.", stattdessen müsste es "Ihr habt kein bisschen Arbeit geleistet und macht es den anderen Katzen nur noch schwerer." heißen. *Seite 121: Aus Blattstern wird Blattpfote (3 mal) *Seite 217: "Auf jetzt!." -> der Punkt ist zu viel *Seite 242: Kinder statt Jungen *Seite 318: Betten statt Nester *Seite 323: Blattsee statt Blattstern *Seite 370: "Größere Zweibeiner könnten sich verstecken haben und uns fangen." stattdessen müsste es "Größere Zweibeiner könnten sich versteckt haben und uns fangen." heißen. *Seite 480: Spitzemauszahn statt Spitzmauszahn *Seite 483: "Kein Sorge. ...", stattdessen müsste es Kein''e'' Sorge heißen Die Welt der Clans ''Das Gesetz der Krieger *Am Anfang des Buches (Seite 2, die Buchvorstellung) wird Das Gesetz der Krieger nicht erwähnt, bei der Buchvorstellung am Ende ist es genauso *Seite 114: "zweite Anführerin" -> eigentlich '''Z'weite Anführerin *Seite 128: Gänsefingerkraut statt Rainfarn (Original: tansy leaves) *Seite 131: Rotnarbe wird einmal Rot''nase'' genannt. *Seite 160 und 161: Borkenpelz statt Borkenpfote *Seite 199 und 203: Flinkpfote statt Flinkfuß *Seite 212: Braunfleck heißt Bersteinfleck und Blaupelz heißt Blaufell *Seite 223: "Taubenstern vom WindClan" -> eigentlich Taubenstern vom FlussClan *Taubenstern ist im Original aus dem FlussClan nicht aus dem WindClan *Blattpfote müsste schon Blattsee sein. (Erstausgabe) *Blattpfote fragt, ob wir schon von dem Dachsangriff gehört haben, obwohl dieser erst in Dämmerung, dem fünften Buch der zweiten Staffel, war. Auf dem jetzigen Stand der deutschen Bücher ist dieser Dachsangriff (noch) nicht passiert. (Erstausgabe) Mangas Graustreif und Millie-Trilogie *Seite 10: Schurken statt Streuner *Seite 12: Eichhörnchenpfote statt Eichhornpfote, Regenschnurrhaar statt Regenpelz (DC), Helles Herz statt Lichtherz *Seite 43: Kind statt Junges *Seite 54, 77, 92, 95, 96 und 202: Silberstrom statt Silberfluss *Seite 54-55 und 96: Kinder statt Jungen/Junges *Seite 55: Sturmfell statt Sturmpelz *Seite 64: Lehrling statt Schüler *Seite 67, 193, 194 und 246: Medizin-Katzen statt Heiler *Seite 185: riesiger Ahornbaum statt Große Platane *Seite 188, 201 und 242: Ort an dem die Sonne ertrinkt statt Wassernest der Sonne *Seite 190: Le-ben -> unnötiger Beistrich *Seite 192: hoher Felsen statt Hochstein *Seite 211: Jahreszeiten statt Blattwechsel *Seite 270: Zusammenkunft statt Große Versammlung Tigerstern und Sasha-Trilogie *Seite 8: Habichtfrost heißt Falkenfrost *Seite 14, 17, 98, 102, 103, 107, 125, 128, 129, 132, 133, 137, 142, 143, 147, 148, 153, 157, 158, 174, 202 und 223: Zweibeiner/Hausvolk werden als Menschen bezeichnet *Seite 28 und 29: Eschenkralle, der zu der Zeit noch Eschenpfote war, heißt Brombeerpfote (und in neueren Auflagen Vogelbeerpfote) *Seite 35 und 48: Aus Frischbeute wird Frische Beute *Seite 73: Heiler heißen Medizinkater *Seite 74: Mohnblüte heißt Langmohn *Seite 81: Blaustern wird als Kater bezeichnet *Seite 101 und 240: Herbst statt Blattfall *Seite 174, 182, 186, 187, 193, 194, 195, 199, 201, 208, 210, 216, 223, 225, 226, 229, 232, 233, 234, 235, 240, 244, 251, 253, 255 und 258: Kinder statt Junge *Seite 176: Stunde der Finsternis wurde im Vorwort nicht mitübersetzt, stattdessen wurde der englische Titel (The Darkest Hour) übernommen *Seite 180: Habicht heißt Falke *Seite 183: blätterlose Zeit statt Blattleere oder Blattfall *Seite 200: Spätherbst statt Blattfall *Seite 207: Shnuky wird als er bezeichnet *Seite 241 und 244: Aus Kinderstube wird Welpenbau *Seite 243: Medizin-Kater statt Heiler *Seite 243: "Der erste, ist der Medizin-Kater Schmutzfell." -> kein Komma *Seite 247: Im letzten Teil Enden Schüler nichtmehr auf -pfote sondern auf -fuß. Zumindest ist das bei Motte und Falke bzw. Habicht so (Mottenfuß/Habichtfuß) Rabenpfotes Abenteuer-Trilogie *Seite 24, 104 und 189: Schüler werden als Lehrlinge bezeichnet *Seite 28, 32, 44 und 115: Jungen werden als Welpen bezeichnet *Seite 37, 41, 79, 80, 136, 137, 191, 235 und 244: Jungen werden als Kinder bezeichnet *Seite 85: Heiler werden als Medizin-Kater bezeichnet *Seite 85: Borkenpfote/-pelz wird als Staubpfote bezeichnet *Seite 85, 86 und 97: Der Mondstein wird als Mondfels bezeichnet *Seite 89: Weißpelz wird Weißsturm genannt *Seite 105: Sommer statt Blattgrüne *Seite 107: Der Großfelsen wird als großer Felsen bezeichnet *Seite 115: Einzelläufer werden als Streuner bezeichnet *Seite 138: Ampferpfote wird als Fuchspfote bezeichnet *Seite 152: Menschen statt Zweibeiner/Hausvolk *Seite 189: Lichtherz heißt Helles Herz *Seite 191: "...alle Hände voll zu tun." -> Katzen wissen nicht, was Hände sind Der WolkenClan in Gefahr-Trilogie :Folgt Short Adventure ''Wolkensterns Reise :''Folgt